Secreto
by Jackei98
Summary: Porque Ahri detestaba que lo miraran mal, por eso era un secreto.


Ahri era una de las campeonas más deseadas por los invocadores y también una de las más repudiadas por los campeones.

Ahri casi siempre se encontraba en soledad ya que el rey de los monos casi siempre estaba en la Grieta, al poco tiempo llego Kindred y se dio cuenta que no era la única que era apartada de sus "compañeros". Ahri tenía dos amigas como mucho —Sarah Fortune y Lulu— Tryndamere era otro campeón con quien tenía una buena relación pero gracias eso Ashe se sumaba a la lista de personas que quizá no dirigiría la palabra más de lo necesario. La mayoría de los hombres de la Liga de Leyendas la miraban con deseo y no tenían ninguna vergüenza en demostrar querer tirársela, pocos eran aquellos que disimulaban o simplemente pasaban de ella.

Zed, el maestro de las sombras, era uno de esos que simplemente pasaba de ella, hablaban algunas veces y en tiempos pasados tuvieron uno que otro encuentro íntimo, eso hasta que Zed decidió sentar cabeza y caer en los brazos de Zyndra —No podían mal interpretar, se alegraba por ellos— Un día, sin querer, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los campeones de la liga tenían a alguien: Tryndamere estaba comprometido con Ashe y a pesar de que esta solo quería llevar la contraria, Ashe, al igual que el rey bárbaro, sentía algo por Tryndamere; Lux tenía a Ezreal, Zed a Zyndra, Lulu a Veigar y así muchos otros ¡Incluso Rengar estaba con Nedalee!

Ahri se encontraba esperando a que alguien la invocara en la Sala de Invocación, no tomaba cerveza ya que la detestaba, ella prefería algo dulce como el chocolate caliente. Sus colas se movían de un lado a otro cuando vio a diez personas llegar del Abismo de los Lamentos, todos agotados ya que seguramente —Por las fechas que eran— Los invocadores querían fastidiar al gran rey Poro. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar cómo se había puesto de acuerdo con Jinx en una oportunidad para que viera como un Poro engordaba, gracias a las poro galletas, y luego explotar en nueve poros pequeños. Aun no sabía si catalogar eso como algo un tanto sádico o algo tierno. Sintió como como algo saltaba y se movía entre sus colas, miro al frente y pudo observar a Braum sonreír enormemente.

—Oh no.

Llego a contar unos nueve regordetes y peludos poros correr hacia ella rápidamente, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para levantarse y huir de aquella oleada de amor y ternura que venía hacia ella a gran velocidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el suelo siendo lamida por tiernos poros que, seguramente, Braum había traído consigo del abismo.

— ¡Ahri! Mi querida amiga Ahri ¿Cómo te va?

Ella solo logro apartar a un poro de la cara y miro con el ceño fruncido al amigo de los poros y aliado de Ashe, el bigotudo le sonreía como siempre.

—Me iría mejor si me quitaras a tus poros de encima—Braum dijo algo que le pareció inentendible y los poros la dejaron levantarse del suelo y aun así uno salto directo a sus brazos—. Gracias.

—Me disculpo por eso… Pero es que tenía algo que decirte—Las orejas de la Kumiho se movieron ligeramente a la vez que ella ladeaba la cabeza. Braum era reconocido no solo por tener una problemática puerta, también era bastante cotilla—. ¿Conoces a Twiste Fate?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la mujer zorro. Claro que lo conocía, solía quererle leer las cartas casi todo el tiempo y en San Valentín le había besado solo porque sí.

—Si ¿Por qué?

— ¡Le gustas! —Las mejillas de Ahri se tiñeron de rosa—. Me ha dicho que le gusta como cantas y…

— ¡Braum, joder. Deja de ser tan metiche! — Algo había golpeado la cabeza del amigo de los poros.

Ahri se paralizo al sentir el olor del gitano. Ella ya estaba enterada de que le gustaba, él mismo se lo había dicho en diferentes oportunidades. Fate se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes como casi siempre, lo más seguro es que le lanzara una carta.

—Hola, Ahri—Le saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola, Fate— La pelinegra sonrió y abrazo al poro que tenía en sus brazos.

Braum los miro por un momento y luego todo le cuadro.

— ¡Ustedes dos, par de traicioneros tramposos! —Grito a todo pulmón. Ahri sintió como aquellos los que estaban en la sala los miraban— ¡Ya estabais saliendo! —El rostro de Ahri se pintó de rojo— ¿Desde cuándo, eh?

—No estamos saliendo— Dijo el Gitano acomodando su sombrero—. Y No mal interpretes las cosas….

—No me vengas con lo de los mismo de Evelyn otra vez. Todos saben que la superaste.

—No es eso—Intervino Ahri esta vez. Sonrió coqueta y apoyo su brazo izquierdo en el hombro del gitano—. No queríamos que nadie supiera porque sabemos cómo muchos me odian—El castaño y el amigos de los poros alzaron una ceja—…Eso podría afectar a mi amado gitano.

—Ya… Se nota que no salen. Bueno, me despido.

La mujer zorro sonrió con orgullo ¿Quién dice que podía haber un solo maestro del engaño?

—El zorro: astuto pero tampoco—El gitano soltó una ligera carcajada—. Como se nota que eres la Kumiho ancestral.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que lo que dije es cierto— Ahri movió sus colas emocionada—. Lástima que Trynda no lo aplica con su arquera.

—Cambiando de tema—Dijo el tomándola de la cintura—. Ya me odian lo suficiente y me divierte ¿Qué les importa a ellos si estoy contigo o no? —Los ojos dorados de Ahri brillaron con luz propia—. ¡A la mierda todos! Eres mi mujer y listo.

Ella no supo que decir, solo pudo saltarle encima al gitano y sonreír como una colegia enamorada de su maestro. Quizá ya era hora de dejar de ocultar aquella relación tan bonita que se gastaban.

—A veces puedes ser tierno cuando quieres, Tobias.

Ella sonrió y abrazo


End file.
